coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9140 (10th April 2017)
Plot Sally cracks at the sight of a pig's heart. She feels exposed and vulnerable and forgets about her interview with Cheshire Haven. Sophie and Tim go looking for her while Rosie is being interviewed and find her crying on the factory floor. Aidan sees Maria cosying up to David and tells her he's glad she's moving on. David susses out their affair. Audrey notices that David and Maria are only lovey-dovey when Gail is around and warns Gail that they've having her on. Gail decides to get her own back. Bethany goes to hash it out with Nathan. Mel assures her that she and Nathan only had a fling. Peter believes that the date on voicemail exonerates him. DS MacKinnon points out that it doesn't mention why he wants to run away so he could have left it after attacking Ken. Freddie offers to leave the garage so that Kevin has one less wage to pay. Kevin won't hear of it. Having missed her interview, Sally apologises to Tim for keeping her return to social media a secret and promises to close her accounts for good. Tim demands that she stand down from the council too as it's not worth the aggro. When she refuses, he decides to sleep apart from her. Gail plays David at his own game by pretending to have told everyone the good news, including Martin, Max, Lily and Stephen Reid who is coming over from Italy. She waits until he admits the truth before doing the same. Nathan takes Bethany back when she begs him for another chance. She shocks Sarah by telling her she's back with Nathan and will be spending more time at his from now on. Peter is released from police custody too late to make the IVF appointment but tells Toyah that he did the samples so they can still fertilise her eggs. However, with Chloe trying to frame him for attacking Ken, he doesn't think he'll be around to see their child. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson *Holly Daniels - Amanda St. John *Doctor - Lindsay Bennett *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor *Supreme Tanning *Oakhaven Fertility Clinic - Treatment room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim suggests Sally should step down from the council; the police suggest Peter planned to do a runner after trying to kill Ken; and Gail discovers Maria's pregnancy was a lie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,610,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes